1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to certain N-pyridinyl ureas and cyclopropanecarboxamides, their use as herbicides and to herbicidal compositions containing these amides and ureas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,376,309 and a division thereof, U.S. Pat. No. 3,467,753, broadly disclose a variety of pyridinyl amides and ureas for use as fungicides, particularly for systemic applications where any adverse effects to the plant itself would appear undesirable. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,426,975, 3,277,107, 3,227,171, 3,306,727 and 3,328,156 generically disclose various cycloalkanecarboximide herbicides and specifically N-(2-pyridinyl) cyclopropanecarboxmide.